


Tesoro

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Vampires Knight
Genre: M/M, Shota
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Pelo plateado. Ojos amatistas. ¡Y mordía! Aquel definitivamente era un interesante tesoro. Y él lo había encontrado.KanameXZero.





	

Pelo plateado, ojos amatistas, una pequeña naricilla que se fruncía recurrentemente en son de molestia, y aun así para el pequeño Kaname era un gesto el cual le resultaba sumamente adorable. Más aún, todo en esa pequeña criatura era adorable.

Y cómo no pensar así cuando en parte le recordaba en parte a su antiguo y difunto conejito. Sí, curiosamente lo hacía. Cuánta razón había tenido su madre en decirle que no tuviera miedo de asistir en su primer día al jardín de infancia, que encontraría allí muchas cosas interesantes y lindas, y realmente había encontrado una de esas cosas. Aunque si él lo había encontrado primero que cualquiera, eso quería decir que ahora era de él, que debía ser de él, ¿cierto?

 

Con la certeza de aquel pensamiento extendió un infantil dedo hacia aquella naricilla, mas un repentino mordisco le hizo dar un respingo emitiendo un quejido. «Aquello» no parecía muy amable, lo había comprobado durante toda la mañana que llevaba buscando acercarse a este, y aun así, le gustaba.

 

—No me toques —amenazó con voz infantil aquel chiquillo de cabellos plateados y ojos amatistas y Kaname sonrió ante la amenaza.

No importaba lo gruñón que fuera aquel chiquillo a él indudablemente le gustaba.

—Kaname-kun, han venido por ti —anunció su maestra Yuûki.

Kaname giró viendo cómo su madre venía hacia él con una sonrisa.

—Mi Kaname —le saludó besando la tierna mejilla del infante—. ¿Te gustó venir? No tuviste miedo, ¿verdad? —inquirió con una suave sonrisa.

—No. Encontré algo que me gustó —afirmó.

—¿Algo que te gustó? ¿Y se puede saber qué es? —inquirió sonriente.

—No, aún no. Pero cuando lo conozcas te gustará —respondió y Juri rio con ternura y suavidad ante la respuesta de su hijo a la vez que asía su mano.

Kaname se dejó guiar por su madre, viendo de reojo a aquel chiquillo dueño de su atención a quien al igual que él habían venido a buscar por un par de hombres. Y mientras veía cómo uno de ellos; uno de cabello color paja y anteojos intentaba llenar de besos y exceso de cariño a aquel chiquillo el cual con expresión molesta intentaba soltarse, una nueva sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de Kaname al pensar en cuando sus padres conocieran a ese niño.

 

Sin embargo por ahora aún no lo harían, primero debía planear ciertas cosas. Después de todo había algunas cosas que hacer antes de poder llevarse a casa a aquel adorable e interesante «tesoro» que había encontrado.


End file.
